In the past, various arrangements have been provided for the treatment of a patient in a liquid, such as hot water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,329,326; 4,037,259 and 4,152,792 and U.K. Patent No. 1,389,522 disclose treatment apparatuses wherein a bathing tub may be formed by selectively providing raised side walls around a mattress or otherwise supporting a tub structure on a mattress.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,581,322 and 4,037,591 disclose waterproof mattresses or pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,501 discloses a bathing apparatus wherein the patient is supported on a mattress via a net-like or grate-like plastic member. In order to lower the patient into a tub, for bathing, it is necessary to first remove the mattress from under the plastic member, so that the patient is lowered into a tub while reclining on the plastic member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,736 discloses a bathing apparatus wherein mattress pads are arranged on a frame above a tub, and the frame is movable to a position to enable a patient on the mattress to be moved onto a net. The net can be lowered into the tub with the patient thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,519 discloses a bathing arrangement for a patient in which the patient support has three elements configured to place the patient in a sitting position for immersion in a tub.
In addition, an advertisement for an Aqua Massage therapy device, in "Chiropractic Products", October 1990, pages 1 and 12, discloses a therapeutic water massage unit on which a user reclines and is covered by a waterproof sheet. The unit is provided with nozzles to direct water to pulse the waterproof sheet for the length of the body of the user.